marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Silhouette Chord (Earth-616)
; formerly , , partner to Bandit, (street gang), | Relatives = Andrew Chord (father), Miyami Chord (mother), Midnight's Fire (brother), Tai (maternal grandmother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Presumably Chinatown, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Weight = 105 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Cambodian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Mark Bagley | First = New Warriors #2 | HistoryText = Origin During the Siancong War, an American recon patrol in Cambodia called the Half-Fulls stumbled upon an ancient, hidden temple of a cult known as the Dragon's Breath which had remained hidden for centuries. It had been built upon a wellspring of raw, primal energy called the "Well of All Things". The inhabitants, aided by prophecy, decided to breed a superior race that would one day unite with the ways of the West. They believed that this union would produce children capable of harnessing the power of the Well. The members of the recon patrol were to be the fathers of these children, one of whom was Andrew Chord, the man who would father Silhouette and help raise Dwayne Taylor. Silhouette and her brother Midnight's Fire were hidden from their father and sinister Grandmother Tai when their mother Miyami faked their death as children. Silhouette and Midnight's Fire were operating as independent vigilantes in the streets of New York City, when they met Dwayne before he had become Night Thrasher, and the three began an organized effort to take down various New York City street gangs. This partnership ended when Silhouette was shot and paralyzed from the legs down in a sting gone bad. Midnight's Fire blamed Dwayne, becoming a cop killer and drug lord in order to lure Dwayne into a physical confrontation he could not possibly win. Later the partially paralyzed Silhouette reunited with Dwayne, distancing herself from her brother's evil actions. Diego Casseas, one of the other members of the recon patrol, now calling himself the Left Hand, stole the power of the Well from his comatose child, then gathered the other Children of the Pact into a group called the Folding Circle. The Circle attempted to take control of the Well away from Tai. Members of the Circle, together with the New Warriors, managed to defeat Tai, but the Well was sealed, Cassias and Tai were apparently killed and the surviving members of the Circle escaped in a stolen Quinjet. The remaining members of the Folding Circle later crashed in Madripoor and attempted to usurp the role of local mutant crime lord Aardwolf. They succeeded, but were later taken down by Night Thrasher and Silhouette. For a time, Silhouette and Night Thrasher were lovers; in fact, Dwayne had been in love with her for a very long time, but his anger and single-minded obsession with his "mission" eventually pushed her away. Silhouette later hooked up with Dwayne's half-brother Bandit, and they both left the team. Silhouette and Bandit moved to Chicago together, and for a long time, nothing was heard from either of them until Bandit showed up in New Orleans, attempting to con Belladonna into helping him destroy the Thieves Guild. The Guild was destroyed and Bandit left New Orleans and presumably returning to Silhouette Chicago. Silhouette is a mutant like her brother Midnight's Fire. Her powers come from the Universal Wellspring. Silhouette and her brother are the only two mystical mutant members of the Folding Circle. Civil War Retaining her mutant powers after M-Day, Silhouette reemerged as a member of Captain America's "Secret Avengers," declaring her stance against the Superhuman Registration Act. Silhouette was among those determined to rescue Captain America from another meeting arranged by Iron Man. Initiative When the rogue New Warriors operated against the Superhuman Registration Act, Silhouette negotiated a meeting between her brother, Midnight's Fire, and Bandit, the current Night Thrasher and leader of the Warriors. New Warriors reunion After new Inhumans captured Haechi and Sun Girl, and as one of those kidnappers used Darkforce energy to do it, Justice contacted Silhouette to help the New Warriors by teleporting them. | Powers = * Darkforce Manipulation: Silhouette is able to manipulate Darkforce. but on a more limited level than most other Darkforce wielders in the Marvel Universe. ** Silhouette originally had the power to shadowmeld, thereby becoming nearly invisible while under the cover of darkness, as well as the ability to teleport via dimension hop, using any available shadow as a portal. She could also open small portals anywhere shadows exist and use them to attack distant enemies by extending her crutches through them. ** After a disturbance in the Darkforce that affected everyone who used it, she found that her powers had increased to the point where she could now teleport others. She has demonstrated this ability by teleporting small groups of people along with herself, although it is painful and leaves her exhausted. She can also now become "living darkness," and can cause extreme pain by phasing through the bodies of her enemies. ** Silhouette also has enhanced speed, strength, agility, and sensory perception. She is a capable martial artist but is not on par with her brother. | Abilities = Silhouette is a skilled combatant and gymnast. | Strength = Mutant. | Weaknesses = Silhouette is partially paralyzed and requires crutches to walk. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Darkforce Category:Teleporters Category:Intangibility Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Universal Wellspring Category:Chord Family Category:Paralyzed Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Registration Status Unknown) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants